<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double life by Parkerluck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723457">Double life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkerluck/pseuds/Parkerluck'>Parkerluck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Coming Out, Author is genderfluid, Coming Out, Dyslexic Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, IRL Fic, Lesbian TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkerluck/pseuds/Parkerluck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine made new accounts not so long after realising she's trans. It's all go nice and well, until Dream invites her to the dream smp.</p><p> </p><p>IF ANY OF THE CC'S MENTION THEY'RE NOT OKAY WITH THIS KIND OF FICS, I WILL DELETE THIS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129295">Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaWon/pseuds/CalistaWon">CalistaWon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the first fic I'm writing in this fandom, so please let me know if anything feels out of character :) and comments in general are also really welcome!</p><p>If any of the ccs mention they have a problem with this fic or fics like this in general I will be deleting it.</p><p>You can find me on my tumblr titleofkaidam and you're more than welcome to send me prompts!</p><p>Also, huge thank you to my beta readers, love you lots &lt;3333</p><p>(This is inspired by 'Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else' by CalistaWon, I definitely recommend reading it, it's not necessary to understand this fic but it's really really good)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She named herself 'it'sClem'.</p><p>She knew, of course, that managing two different channels will be difficult, but she felt like she had to.</p><p>She could've just come out as trans and change her channel name to 'cleminnit' of course, but she wasn't ready. Not yet.</p><p>And she loved streaming, it was one of her favourite things in the world, but she really rather stream as a <em>she </em>than a <em>he</em>. She rather feel like herself when she does one of her favourite things.</p><p>So she made a new twitch channel. She made 'it'sClem'. It felt good.</p><p>It was quite different than her main channel. When she streamed as 'tommyinnit', at least 250k people were watching her. When she streamed as 'it'sClem', she had 20 viewers in a good day.</p><p>As 'tommyinnit' she had her friends with her, and her face were visible for the entire world to see. As 'it'sClem' she was all by herself, and the camara was off.</p><p>As 'tommyinnit' she was being her chaotic self, and didn't change the microphone setting, her voice normal. As 'it'sClem' she tried to tone down the chaos a bit so she wouldn't be acting the exact same, and her mic heightened the pitch of her voice and made her sound more feminine, and different than how she usually sounded like.</p><p>As 'tommyinnit' everyone called her Tommy and used he/him pronouns. As 'it'sClem', there weren't a lot of people, but those who were there called her clem, or Clementine, and used she/her pronouns.</p><p>She liked streaming as 'it'sClem' more.</p><p>At the beginning, people didn't really watched her as 'it'sClem'. She didn't care, she did it for fun.</p><p>After a few weeks of streaming, some people started watching her. It was only about twenty people but they kept coming great, and she was thankful for them.</p><p>She knew Eret was one of them. In fact, Eret was the first person to watch her. They were one of the only four people who knew Clementine was trans, along with her parents and her doctor.</p><p>She still remembered the night she texted them, around 3am, typing with shaky hands that she doesn't feel like a guy. And her and Eret were never that close, but Eret was the only other non-cisgender person she knew, and they were nothing but supportive. Helped her find her new name and tell her parents and everything.</p><p>Her big break out as 'it'sClem' happened about three months after she started streaming- Eret mentioned her on one of their streams. They just said they stumbled across one of her streams and really liked it, and then people came to check her out, and apparently they liked what they saw. They kept coming back.</p><p>"Hey, Eret." Dream said when they were on a discord call one day, discussing plans for the smp. "How did you found that girl you talked about in your stream the other day? Clem, or something?"</p><p>Clem almost fell from her chair. Thank god her camera and mic were off.</p><p>"Oh, her name is Clementine, I think." Eret said. "Clem is just a nickname, I'm pretty sure. And I was just looking at some small streamers and she cought my eyes. Why?"</p><p>At the same same time, clem got a private message from Eret.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Are you on call?? Did you hear that?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yeah, idk where he's going with this</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your response was good thought</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, your fans seems to like her." Dream kept going. "I got some people commenting to me about her. I checked her out earlier, she seems cool."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah, I checked her too!" Quackity quipped. "You thought about adding her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, actually." Dream said and clem could feel her heart drop. "I've said before that I think we should have more girls, and if she's someone the fans already like, then it's even better. I had like three different donnos asking me to add her today."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, that would be poggers!" Quackity said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't watch her." Wilbur admitted. "But I do think adding more girls is a really good idea."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes!" Niki clapped. "Please!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another message from Eret.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clem?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yeah, I'm hearing this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>What am I supposed to say if he actually asks me? 'no thanks, I'm already a part of the smp'?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I can ask him not to add you?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, it would look suspicious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just go with it</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Whatever you say, big woman</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Eret, have you ever actually talked her?" Dream asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"she messaged me after I promoted her to thank me." It wasn't a lie, clem did text them. They talked after and before that too, though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can you tell her we want her to join?" Dream asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh yeah, sure!" They said, and texted her again immediately.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clem???</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one would say no to that. It wouldn't make sense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Say yes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You sure??</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I don't know if it's a good idea</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's not</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It'll be hard, but no upcoming mcyt would say no to an offer like that</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It'll only cause more questions that I don't want to answer</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tell him I said yes</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that he should connect me</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ok</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She said yes." Eret said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are we even surprised?" Sapnap snorted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She wants you to connect her yourself, Dream." Eret informed them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell her she'll hear from me the day I'll want her to join." Dream replied. "It'll be during a time that she streams."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gotcha." Eret messaged her at the same time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I suppose I don't have to tell you?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nope</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tell him it's fine</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She's fine with it." Eret said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cool, I'll let her in soon enough." Dream said. "But let's keep it between us. It's better if none of us mention her, I want it to be a surprise for the fans when she joins."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can we talk to her before she joins? Just to say hey." Tubbo asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Please say no</em>, Clementine thought. She could handle talking to Dream, but Tubbo's her best friend, have been for years. If he'll talk to her, he might be able to figure out who she is.</p>
</div><p>"I think it'll be better if only I talk to her for now, but I actually wanted you to give her a tour, Tubbo."</p><p>Clementine felt relieved after the beginning of the sentence- and then worse after the rest.</p><p>"I'll love to!" He said. "I actually watched all of her streams after Eret mentioned her. She's really good, I think we'll get along pretty good."</p><p>Clementine wanted to laugh, because of course they'll get along good. They've been getting along for a pretty long time. And then she thought <em>Tubbo watched all my streams? </em>And the fact that he liked her without even knowing that it's her, made her feel slightly better.</p><p>In fact, Dream wanting her to join, and everyone agreeing, without knowing that it's her made her feel good. They actually liked her.</p><p>Well, she figured that much, but it was nice to get a confirmation.</p><p>They started talking a bit about Ranboo arc instead after that, and Clementine was relieved she didn't have to keep being in a conversation about herself- with people who don't know it's her- anymore.</p><p>She left the conversation about half a hour later, with some lame excuse about "big men needs to sleep too sometimes," when in reality, she was afraid the topic of her will come up again.</p><p>She got a message from Tubbo about five minutes after leaving the call.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tubbo</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Evryting ok?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>u didnt tlk mch</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>For a second, Clementine considered to tell him what's really going on. That she's trans, that she have two channels, and that the 'new' girl Dream wants to add is her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a second Clementine let herself imagine how accepting Tubbo would be, and how he'll help her with living two different lives, and with being two different people in the smp. Or better, help her to come out to the others, or just help her come up with a good excuse to why she can't join.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the second ended quickly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tommy</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything's fine, big man</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just tired</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who commented on the  last chapter, I really appreciate it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened two weeks later.</p><p>She was streaming as 'it'sClem' when she got a donno from Dream. Her chat started freaking out.</p><p>Dream was true to his words, he really hadn't connected her until that very moment. And to be honest, she wasn't as ready as she would have liked to be.</p><p>Clem logged into the smp (she kept making sure she was using the right account, and her chat didn't realize what was taking her so long,) and joined vc1.</p><p>"Uh, hey?" Clem said. She really hoped Dream wouldn't recognize her voice.</p><p>"Hello! Welcome." Dream said.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks." She said nervously, eyes still scanning her chat. "I... I didn't really expected that when I started streaming today."</p><p>"Yeah, most people are surprised." Dream laughed. "Eret did talk to you before though, right? I mean, you've got a warning. Sometimes, I could just crash into someone's stream without talking to them before."</p><p>"Well yeah, but he asked me two weeks ago. I didn't know today would be the day." Clem saw the chat being filled with 'big brother Eret'.</p><p>"I haven't told anyone I'll be asking you today, actually." He said. "The others only knows if they're watching right now. I wasn't one hundred percent sure I'll do it today until like, five minutes ago."</p><p>Yeah, that explained why she didn't hear anything from anybody.</p><p>"Anyways, I would love to give you a tour myself, but I'm afraid that role is already reserved for Tubbo."</p><p>Oh no, Tubbo. She completely forgot he wanted to be the one who gave her the tour.</p><p>Her chat seemed why more excited than her, as it was filled with 'TUBBOOOO', and people being excited.</p><p>"Tubbo's cool." She said, before it'll look suspicious that she wasn't talking.</p><p>"Depends on who you ask, I guess." Dream laughed. "Let's see... Yeah, he's on right now. He'll probably join the call soon."</p><p>It took Tubbo less than a minute to join.</p><p>"Clementine!" He said excitedly. He said her name like they already talked before- and well, they did. He just didn't know that. "So cool to meet you!"</p><p>"Yeah, you too!" She did her best to hide the fear in hear voice with excitement. Her chat was too busy freaking out to notice anything was wrong with her.</p><p>"I guess that's my cue to go, then." Dream said. "Just one more thing: you're not going to be included in the lore right away, but I'm sure it'll happen soon enough."</p><p>Her chat seemed disappointed by those news. She was relieved.</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine." She said. "Thank you for inviting me!"</p><p>Dream left, and she was left alone in the call with Tubbo.</p><p><em>Tubbo</em>. Her best friend, Tubbo. The one who knew her better than everyone. Or, well, she guessed used to know her better than everyone.</p><p>"So, hello!" He said, the same way he usually does. The same way she expected him to. "I <em>love</em> your videos!"</p><p>"Oh, thank you!" She still couldn't believe Tubbo actually watched her 'it'sClem' videos. She didn't know if she was offended or relieved that he didn't realize it was her. "I love yours too!"</p><p>"Oh, thank you!" He said happily. "You're ready for your tour?"</p><p><em>No, I already know everything here, </em>is what she wanted to say. "Yeah, sure!" Is what she actually ended up saying.</p><p>He gave her the tour, of a place she already perfectly knew, and she did her best to act like how she assumed a newcomer would.</p><p>"Hey, I should check if Tommy can join right now!" Tubbo suggested after a while of touring. "I bet he'll love to meet you! You actually kind of remind me of him. And it wouldn't really be a problem since this tour isn't lore related..."</p><p>Her chat was begging for Tommy to be available. She couldn't breath.</p><p>
  <em>You actually kind of remind me of him.</em>
</p><p>Yeah, of course she did. Because they were the same person.</p><p>But he didn't know that. He couldn't know that. Eret would never tell.</p><p>"Clementine?" Tubbo asked, and clem realized she haven't say anything for several minutes.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, sorry!" She chuckled. "My mom's calling, so I guess I'll have to meet him some other time!"</p><p>The chat was disappointed.</p><p>"Oh, alright!" Tubbo still sounded happy, but not quite convinced. "Talk to you another time?"</p><p>
  <em>You actually kind of remind me of him.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, sure". She said. "Another time."</p><p>She said goodbye to Tubbo, and then to her chat, faking excitement about how amazing this stream have been, especially the joining to the smp part.</p><p>
  <em>You actually kind of remind me of him.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Bye, chat!" She ended the stream.</p><p>
  <em>You actually kind of remind me of him.</em>
</p><p>He meant it as a good thing.</p><p>
  <em>You actually kind of remind me of him.</em>
</p><p>It really wasn't a good thing.</p><p>They were the same person- but no one was supposed to know. No one. And she knew she should tell Tubbo, knew he would accept her. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.</p><p>She messaged Eret quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine</strong>
</p><p>Dream added me to the smp today</p><p>Like, he added clem</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She got a message almost the same second she send the messages- expect it was from Tubbo. To Tommy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tuboo</strong>
</p><p>Hey, Tommy!</p><p>You gonna be on th smp tmrw? Dream added it'sClem today, nd shes pretty col</p><p>She acted kinda wird when I bought you up though</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tommy</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, I saw! she seems chill.</p><p>Not sure if I'll be on tomorrow</p><p>And I'm sure it was nothing, she said her mom called, and she have no reason to lie</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo</strong>
</p><p>Oh, you also watch her??</p><p>Yeah, shes cool!</p><p>Yor probably right, just made sure lol</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She got a reply from Eret, and breathed out in relief. She switched chats immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eret</strong>
</p><p>oh shit</p><p>Sorry I wasn't there</p><p>How'd it go?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine</strong>
</p><p>It's fine</p><p>And uh Tubbo gave me a tour</p><p>He said I reminded him of Tommy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eret</strong>
</p><p>OH SHIT</p><p>you sure you don't want me to ask Dream to remove you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine</strong>
</p><p>NO that would be sus</p><p>I know I should tell Tubbo</p><p>But</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eret</strong>
</p><p>It's fine if you're not ready yet</p><p>It's normal</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine</strong>
</p><p>He's my best friend</p><p>I should be able to tell him stuff like that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eret</strong>
</p><p>It takes time</p><p>And I know I said this before, but I'm glad you told me</p><p>But can I give you an advice?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine</strong>
</p><p>Sure, big man</p><p>Big person?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eret</strong>
</p><p>Big man's fine, clem</p><p>Just</p><p>In the long run, I think you should only stream as one person</p><p>I get why you don't</p><p>But you really shouldn't fuck with your mental health like that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine</strong>
</p><p>I won't do it forever</p><p>It's temporary</p><p>And thank you</p><p>For everything</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that tommy stream sure was something, huh? Yeah, I'm 100% ignoring it, and it's not canon in this fic :)</p><p>*Unfortunately, half of this chapter somehow got deleted while I was writing it. I did my best to rewrite what got deleted, but I'm afraid it's not as good as it originally was.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About three weeks after she joined the dream smp as 'it'sClem', she was streaming as 'Tommyinnit' with Tubbo, and someone in the chat asked them what their opinion on clem was.</p><p>It wasn't the first time during the past few weeks that she's been asked that while streaming as 'Tommyinnit', but she just ignored those questions. Saying her opinions about herself was... Weird.</p><p>But seeing as Tubbo was streaming with her and was also asked the same question, she couldn't avoid it.</p><p>"She's cool, I'm glad she joined us." He said. "We only really talk when we're both on the smp, but I'll love to talk to her more."</p><p>It was nice hearing him say that. She actually tried avoiding talking to him as 'it'sClem' but he kept reaching out whenever she was on the server. It was actually nice knowing how much he enjoyed talking to her, even without knowing she's his best friend.</p><p>Tubbo was actually one of the only people she talked to as 'it'sClem'. She didn't want to talk to them that much, because she was afraid they'll figure out who she is. So she mostly talked with Tubbo and Sam, and with Dream and Phil a little bit. She talked to everyone else too, but only when there were other people on call too. She said she was still settling down there as an excuse as to why she wasn't really talking to the others. Nobody seemed to suspect a thing.</p><p>"What about you, Tommy?" Tubbo pulled her out of her thoughts. "What do you think about her?"</p><p>She froze. What was she supposed to say to that?</p><p>"You know, I don't actually think I ever saw you talk to clem." He said.</p><p>Clem knew it was coming- she just hoped they wouldn't be streaming when Tubbo would ask her that. Tubbo never pushed her or anything, but it was obvious he suspected something was wrong ever since that tour where clem left after he brought Tommy up.</p><p>"Uh, yeah." She cought. "I actually never talked to her."</p><p>A quick look at her chat told her it was the wrong thing to say. They were all asking if clem did something to her.</p><p>"It's not on purpose!" She quickly clarified. "I guess we're just never on at the same time."</p><p>Some people in the chat believed her. Most didn't.</p><p>Tubbo left it, but it was pretty obvious he didn't completely believe her either.</p><p>When the stream was done, clem got a message from Eret.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eret</strong>
</p><p>So I heard you hate yourself</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She groaned and closed her computer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She didn't really address it after. The others made jokes about it, on stream only, but she didn't actually talked about it when it wasn't a joke.</p><p>And then she was on call with Dream, Techno, Eret and Sam, discussing the script. Some others were there too at some point, but they all had to leave at some point or another, for whatever reason.</p><p>Clementine was actually pretty happy. She was wearing a new skirt that she bought. She loved it.</p><p>"I want Clementine to be a part of the lore." Dream said, and clem was glad her microphone and facecam were off, because she actually choked. "She's been in the smp for a while now, and everyone likes her."</p><p>"That's a nice idea." Sam said. "I like her, she's great. Do you have anything in mind for her?"</p><p>"Actually," Dream started. "I wanted her to he a part of Tommy's next arc."</p><p>Eret, who's both facecam and mic were on, started coughing.</p><p>"Eret, everything ok?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine, I'm fine!" They squeaked. Clem chuckled.</p><p>"Tommy." Dream cought her attention. "What do you think, big man?"</p><p>Clementine did her best not to grimace at the use of her dead name and the words 'big man' as she turned on her mic. She saw Eret concerned look on the screen. "I don't really know... I mean, we never even talked to eachother."</p><p>"Wait, actually?" Dream sounded genuinely surprised. "Still?"</p><p>"Wait, I thought it was just a bit. Do you actually not like her?" Techno asked.</p><p>"No!" She said. "I mean, it's just..."</p><p>"I want her to be a part of my arc!" Eret said immediately. "And I told Tommy about it but asked him not to say anything because I wanted it to, you know, be a surprise. To everyone. I was planning on asking her after this call, actually."</p><p>Oh, Eret. Thank god for Eret.</p><p>"Oh, that's cool. What did you had in mind?" Dream asked.</p><p>Eret spluttered and made up something on the spot. Clementine listened to barley seven seconds of Eret explaining a very weird story they just came up with, before she left the call without the warning.</p><p>Eret messaged her, letting her know they told the others she left because her mom called her, and asked if she was alright. She thanked them and assured them everything was fine.</p><p>A few minutes passed, and she got messages from Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo</strong>
</p><p>I joined the call and you weren't ther</p><p>Dream told me you left because yor mom called you</p><p>But Techno said he thinks it's becuse Dream wanted clem to be a part of yor arc</p><p>Whats goin on?</p><p>R u ok?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was now or never.</p><p>She took a deep breath and messaged him back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tommy</strong>
</p><p>Video call?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The notification of Tubbo calling her came immediately. She accepted it, and made sure the camera only showed her face, and he couldn't see she was wearing a skirt.</p><p>"Tommy." Tubbo immediately said with worried face when she answered. She visibly grimaced at the name, but Tubbo didn't seem to notice as he kept talking. "If you and clem not getting along has anything to do with her and I getting along, just know that even if I'm talking to clem a lot recently, it doesn't mean I care any less about you. You're still my best friend, and I'm sorry if you felt like you were left aside. You shouldn't be mad at her just because I talk to her a lot. And if she actually did something to you..."</p><p>"Tubbo." She cut him. Tubbo closed his mouth abruptly. "I- thank you. Really, that's really nice of you to say. But it has nothing to do with you."</p><p>Tubbo narrowed his eyes. "So she did something to you."</p><p>"No, no, Tubbo no!" She said. "She didn't do anything!"</p><p>"So what's the problem?"</p><p>"It's..." <em>Now or never. </em>"I'm telling you something you can't tell anyone."</p><p>"Okay?" He seemed even more worried.</p><p>"I'm..." She swallowed. "Tubbo, I'm Clementine."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A pause.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"I- Tubbo. I'm Clementine. Okay?"</p><p>"You're..."</p><p>"Clementine. A girl. Trans. I'm trans."</p><p>It was one of the first times she actually said the words out loud. It felt good.</p><p>"Oh!" A look of understanding crossed Tubbo's face. "That's pog!"</p><p>Clementine beamed. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Tubbo smiled and nodded. "So... She/her pronouns? And your name is Clementine?"</p><p>Clementine relaxed. <em>He's fine with it. </em>"Yes."</p><p>"And should I only call you this name and pronouns off stream?"</p><p>"Yeah. For now, I mean."</p><p>"Ok." Tubbo nodded. "Thank you for telling me."</p><p>"Yeah, of course. You're my best friend." She smiled. "Thanks for being cool with it."</p><p>"<em>Of course </em>I'm fine with it. To- Clementine, you're my best friend. Nothing can change that." Tubbo said. "And of course I support the community."</p><p>"I know you support it, but... I don't know. Some people are fine with it, but only as long as it's no one they know."</p><p>"Well, those people sucks."</p><p>Clementine smiled faintly. "They're probably american."</p><p>"Yeah." Tubbo laughed. "They probably are."</p><p>It was nice. Like nothing changed. And, well- maybe nothing have changed. They're the same people they've always been.</p><p>"So who else knows?" Tubbo asked.</p><p>"Only Eret, my parents and my doctor- and you now."</p><p>Tubbo raised his eyebrows. "Not Wilbur?"</p><p>"I..." She shifted. "I'll tell him soon."</p><p>"You don't have to if you're not ready." Tubbo said quickly. "It just... Surprised me that you didn't tell him."</p><p>"Yeah." She said quietly. "It's just... I'm scared, you know? He's like... He's like a brother to me."</p><p>"I know. And you're like a sister to him." He assured her.</p><p>"I believe he said I'm like a 'brother' to him." She said bitterly.</p><p>"And the second you'll come out to him, he'll tell you you're like a sister."</p><p>"I know, I know!" She said. "I really am going to tell him soon." She didn't know which one of them she was trying to convince.</p><p>"Ok." Tubbo said. And then suddenly, he started laughing.</p><p>"What?" Clementine furrowed her eyebrows. "Tubbo, what?"</p><p>"I- Clementine!" Tubbo laughed even harder. "You- you're your own rival! Everyone thinks you hate yourself!"</p><p>She blinked, and then started laughing too.</p><p>"I have a s skirt, you know." She said once the laughter died down.</p><p>"Yeah?" Tubbo gave her an encouraging smile.</p><p>"Yeah." She swallowed. "I'm wearing it right now. Do you want to see it?"</p><p>
  <em>Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes-</em>
</p><p>"I would love to!" Tubbo smiled at her brightly.</p><p>She smiled back, and moved back a bit, so the skirt was visible on camera.</p><p>"It looks nice." Tubbo nodded.</p><p>"You think so?" Clem smiled nervously.</p><p>"Yeah. It suits you."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"You welcome."</p><p>It was about way more than just a skirt, and they both knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I originally wanted to end this with clem saying "Tubbo, I'm Clementine" and leave it as a cliffhanger, but I decided against it because obviously Tubbo will be accepting :) and tbh I kind of needed this validation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe Tommy is seventeen! He can age, what??<br/>Also, I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I'm working on two other Tommy fics at the same time (I'll post them soon!) But here, have a super soft super fluffy chapter! It's literally just fluff and happiness (and yes, I was listening to heat waves (and a bit lemon boy at the end) while writing this ksksjk)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clementine enjoyed being out to Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He started avoiding calling her 'big man' on stream, and started calling her 'big t' instead. Off stream, he obviously called her Clementine, or Clem.</p>
  <p>He sent her trans memes. That was her favourite part.</p>
  <p>Her least favourite part was Tubbo going along with the 'Tommy hates Clem' jokes. Knowing for sure that it wasn't true, Tubbo no longer minded the joke, and even took it further than the rest.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, it's actually kind of annoying that he dislikes her." He said on one of his streams. "Wanted to make a video with the both of them and he immediately turned me down."</p>
  <p>The chat went insane and Clementine messaged him immediately.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
  <p>Tubbo</p>
  <p>Big t, t-money</p>
  <p>why</p>
  <p>why on earth would you say that</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tubbo</b>
  </p>
  <p>Wel, you rlly did say the two of yo cant do a video together...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
  <p>I hate you.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And of course, the others saw the clip too.</p>
  <p>"Did you really say that?" Phil asked when they were just hanging on a call and weren't streaming.</p>
  <p>"I..." She swallowed.</p>
  <p>"I don't understand what you have against her." Wilbur said. "I didn't talk to her that much, but she's nice."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, big t." The smugness in Tubbo's voice was clear. "She's really nice, you should give her a chance."</p>
  <p>Clementine held herself from saying 'fuck you.'</p>
  <p>"I don't hate her." She said instead. "I just don't think we'll get along together. We're uh... We're very different."</p>
  <p>Tubbo snorted.</p>
  <p>"I don't think that's true, you're actually pretty similar." Phil said.</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Wilbur agreed. "The way you talk <em>is</em> kind of similar."</p>
  <p>"No, I, uh, I don't think that's true." She said. <em>Please shut the fuck up.</em></p>
  <p>"Oh, it's totally is!" Tubbo said, clearly holding himself from laughing. Oh, how much she wanted to punch him.</p>
  <p>"Wait, Tommy, is this..." Phil cleared his throat. "Is this because she's a woman?"</p>
  <p>Tubbo could no longer hold himself and bursed out laughing.</p>
  <p>"WHAT?!" Clem screamed. "No, no, no-"</p>
  <p>Tubbo laughter became even louder.</p>
  <p>"This is actually a good question." Wilbur said.</p>
  <p>"No it's not, no it's not-" She could barely hear herself over Tubbo's laughter.</p>
  <p>"No, no, it is!" He said, still laughing. "Tommy, do you... Do you hate women?"</p>
  <p>"No, shut the fuck up, I love women!"</p>
  <p>"<em>What</em>?" Because of course, Dream choose that exact moment to join the conversation.</p>
  <p>Tubbo laughter was once again the only audible thing in the call.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I wanted to talk to you." Tubbo said two days later, when the two of them are the only people in the call.</p>
  <p>Clementine raised her eyebrows. "I know, you messaged me saying we need to talk and spammed me until I joined the call."</p>
  <p>"Right, that's true." Tubbo nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about something you said in a conversation with Phil and Wilbur a couple of days ago."</p>
  <p>"Ugh, don't remind me." She groaned. "Is this about us being really really different? Because trust me, I can see the irony."</p>
  <p>"No, no, it's not that." Tubbo was clearly trying to look serious, but Clementine spotted a little smile on his face. "You said you love women."</p>
  <p>"Uh, yes?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "You already knew that. Everyone knows that. It's like, a part of my brand."</p>
  <p>"Yes, but uh, Clem." His smile was getting bigger. "You're a woman too."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I know, so?" And than it clicked. "Oh."</p>
  <p>"Yup." Tubbo said, popping the p.</p>
  <p>"<em>Oh</em>."</p>
  <p>"I know, I know."</p>
  <p>"Holy shit."</p>
  <p>Tubbo hummed.</p>
  <p>"<em>Holy fucking shit</em>, Tubbo."</p>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
  <p>"Tubbo, I'm..." Her eyes were wide. "Tubbo, I'm a lesbian!"</p>
  <p>"Yes, I thought you would've figure it out by now."</p>
  <p>"I was too busy having a gender identity crisis, I didn't have time for a sexuality crisis too!" She also didn't realize how she haven't figured it out sooner. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"</p>
  <p>Tubbo raised his eyebrows. "I think you're supposed to tell me. Isn't that how coming out usually work?"</p>
  <p>"Oh, fuck you." She said, and Tubbo laughed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Later that day, she sent a message.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
  <p>ERET</p>
  <p>BIG MAN</p>
  <p>BIG WOMAN</p>
  <p>BIG PERSON</p>
  <p>how could you not tell me I was a lesbian???</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
  <p>Clementine.</p>
  <p>It's four am.</p>
  <p>let me sleep.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
  <p>oh fuck off with your weird america time</p>
  <p>I'm a lesbian.</p>
  <p>I always loved women, and now I am one</p>
  <p>So I'm a lesbian</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
  <p>Yes, that's usually how it works</p>
  <p>And it works perfectly the same when it's not the middle of the night</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
  <p>Can I be lesbian with myself?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Eret</b>
  </p>
  <p>No.</p>
  <p>Let me sleep.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(Later, when Eret was fully awake and it was no longer the middle of the night for them, they congretsed Clementine for the discovery, and than made fun of her for not realising it sooner.)</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Of course her happiness from realising she's a lesbian (the best thing to ever happened to her!) didn't least long, and what Tubbo said about 'Tommy' not wanting to make a video with her, came back to hunt her.</p>
  <p>She streamed as 'tommyinnit', and multiple donnos asked her about it. She tried to ignore it, but there were too many of them.</p>
  <p>"What Tubbo said was out of context." She said. "He knows why I'm not streaming with her, she knows, and I don't feel like talking about it."</p>
  <p>It wasn't the right thing to say.</p>
  <p>Well, it calmed some of the fans down, but definitely not Wilbur.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Tommy!" Wilbur hopped on a call the second Clementine ended the stream. "About the Clementine thing..."</p>
  <p>Clementine winced. "Look, wil, it's really nothing, like I said."</p>
  <p>"Did she do something to you?"</p>
  <p>"What?" She was caught off guard by that question. "What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>"I mean, did Clementine hurt you in any sort of way? Because if so, I'm sorry I defended her, and I'll ask Dream to kick her right now-"</p>
  <p>"Wilbur- I, no. She didn't do anything." She felt almost overwhelmed. The idea that Wilbur cared about her enough to get rid of someone just because they hurt her...</p>
  <p>"Than why?" Wilbur asked. "I swear, whatever she did, I won't tell anyone if you ask me not to, I just want to make sure you're safe, toms."</p>
  <p>"I-" she cleared her throat. "I am safe Wilbur, I promise. She didn't do anything."</p>
  <p>"Okay." Wilbur let out a sigh of relief. "But if she does something..."</p>
  <p>"I'll tell you." She promised. "You'll be the first person I'll tell. If anyone hurt me."</p>
  <p>"Okay" Wilbur smiled. "Okay, thank you Tommy."</p>
</div><p>"Yeah," she smiled. "No problem, wilby."</p><p>"Did you just call me-"</p><p>She hanged up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was on a call with Tubbo, Techno, Dream and Ranboo (she didn't even know how and why all of them were on a call together,) and one moment they were all just chilling, and the next..</p><p>"So, Tommy," Dream said. "You said Tubbo knows why you hate Clem."</p><p>"Uh, yes?" She said before realising exactly what Dream said. "I mean, no! I don't hate her. He knows why we won't stream together."</p><p>"Righttt." Dream said, dragging out the t and clearly not believing her. "So Tubbo, care to share with the class?"</p><p>Clementine was flooded with panic and she silently begged for Tubbo to stay quiet.</p><p>"I don't think it's his secret to tell." Ranboo said, to Clementine surprise. "If Tommy doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to."</p><p>Oh Ranboo- they were never really close, but at the moment she was so, so grateful for his existence. She swore to never call him Ranboob ever again. Well, maybe not never, but for some time. Or maybe just not to hus face.</p><p>"Uh yeah, I guess you're right." Dream said. "Sorry for pressuring you Tommy, you really don't have to tell us. I was just messing around."</p><p>Clementine let out a sigh of relief. "That's alright, Dre-"</p><p>"Tommy has a crush on Clementine!"</p><p>What. The. Fuck.</p><p>"What?" Clementine asked to make sure she heard it right, because there was no way Tubbo just said that. There was simply no way-</p><p>"Yup." Tubbo said. "He has a crush on her. That's why he acts like that."</p><p>"Uh..." Ranboo said.</p><p>"I... Was not expecting that." Dream said. "But to be honest, it does make sense."</p><p>"It does?!" Clementine screeched.</p><p>"Definitely." Dream said. "You're like those little boys at the playground, you know, grabbing little girls hair and teasing them instead of just admitting they like them."</p><p>"I- uh, what- I- no-" Clementine stammered. "I'm not a little boy!"</p><p>"Oh, but you are!" Dream said.</p><p>"No, no, no, I'm a big man!" She obviously wasn't.</p><p>In the corner of her eyes, she saw Tubbo muted himself, and realised he was probably just laughing at her.</p><p>She was going to murder him.</p><p> </p><p>She in fact completely forgot about wanting to kill Tubbo, because Phil messaged her. Like, he messaged Clementine- Clementine Clementine, not Tommy Clementine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Phil</b>
  </p>
  <p>hey, Clem!<br/>Would you like to stream with me tomorrow?</p>
  <p>We didn't get the chance to stream just the two of us, and not the smp, just for fun</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She stared at the screen.</p>
  <p>Phil, Philza Minecraft himself, wanted to make a video with her. With <em>her</em>!</p>
  <p>Without knowing she was 'tommyinnit', without the possibility of her getting him views, because she was just this small new streamer. And he wanted to stream with her.</p>
  <p>She had no doubt when she replied:</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clementine</b>
  </p>
  <p>Of course, Philza</p>
  <p>Sounds great!</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And it was great.</p>
</div><p>They created a hardcore world and played together.</p><p>"Philza Minecraft, we're so grateful to have you here!" She said, because fuck off, she's allowed to get excited, it <em>is</em> Philza Minecraft after all.</p><p>"Happy to be here, Clem!" He said, and the chat seemed more excited than the both of them.</p><p>They streamed for about two hours, and Clem had the time of her life.</p><p>Phil was so fun to talk to, and playing minecraft with him was really fun. (He created it, after all.)</p><p>"Well guys, it's been fun!" She said after two hours, when it was time to end the stream. "But I think that's it for today!"</p><p>The chat looked disappointed, and honestly, so was she. It'd been a while since she felt so much like herself.</p><p>"Thank you so much for having me here today, Philza Minecraft, it's been a pleasure."</p><p>"It's no problem, mate." Phil laughed. "It's about time we add a girl to the family, aye?"</p><p>The chat was immediately filled with 'Dadza', and Clem felt her heart exploding.</p><p>She ended the stream with a smile on her face, and went to sleep still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>When she woke up, she was no longer smiling.</p><p>Her phone was blowing up, and as she opened it, she saw a lot of Twitter notifications.</p><p><em>Oh uh</em>, she thought, <em>that's never good</em>.</p><p>Ignoring the Twitter notifications, Clementine suddenly noticed she also had 87 new messages from Tubbo, and fifteen missed calls.</p><p><em>What the fuck?</em> She thought and immediately called him back.</p><p>Tubbo, to her surprise, answered on the first ring.</p><p>"Clementine!" He said as soon as he answered. "Have you checked twitter?"</p><p>"What?" She rubbed her eyes. "No, Tubbo, I just woke up this second, of course I didn't check fucking twitter."</p><p>"Oh god."</p><p>"Tubbo?" She was suddenly feeling more awake.</p><p>"Go check twitter." Tubbo said. "Go check twitter right now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you liked this chapter! And the ending ;)<br/>I had so much fun writing this chapter tbh, especially the part where clem realised she's a lesbian. (Although my favourite line has to be 'is this because she's a woman?')<br/>Will update soon! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg thank you guys so much for all the support on the last chapter, I honestly wasn't accepting that! Reading your comments made me so genuinely happy, please keep commenting, it's honestly inspire me to keep going :)<br/>I always appreciate every single comment and do my best to reply to all the comments!<br/>also I CAN'T BELIEVE TOMMY HIT 8MILION I AM SO SO PROUD OF HIM<br/>and the british meet up kjskskk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can't you just tell me what's going on?" Clementine grunted. In truth, she was terrified, and she was just trying to play it off.</p><p>"No, just- just watch, alright?" Tubbo said nervously. "And, uh- don't be mad?"</p><p>"Don't be mad?" She repeated after him slowly.</p><p>"Yeah," he chuckled. "Just remember, I really didn't mean to."</p><p>"<em>You didn't mean to</em>?" She raised her eyebrows. "So it's something that<em> you </em>did?"</p><p>"No! I mean, yes? Sort of?" Tubbo groaned. "Just watch it."</p><p>It wasn't hard to figure out what 'it' was. The video was all over twitter- a clip from Technoblade's live the night before.</p><p>In the clip, Techno was playing minecraft (obviously) and reading from the chat.</p><p>"Everyone is asking 'why do Tommy and Clementine hate each other?' " A pause. "Who's Clementine?"</p><p>"Techno, you bitch!" Clementine paused the video. "I'm offended. Disgusted. He literally talked to me as Clem! But why would I be mad at you because of that?"</p><p>"It's not that." Tubbo's voice was a mere whisper. "Just... Just keep watching, alright?"</p><p>Confused, Clementine continued the video.</p><p>"Oh, the new girl on the dream smp. Yeah, we call her Clem, so I don't know. Didn't click. And I don't know, I don't think they actually hate eachother." Technoblade kept reading the comments. "Someone asked 'are Tommy and Clementine dating?' "</p><p>Technoblade's character kept moving on the screen while he was quiet for a few moments. "I don't know, didn't you just say they hate eachother?" Another pause. "Actually now that you mentioned it, I<em> was </em>on a call with, uh Tommy, Dream, Tubbo and Ranboo, I think it was? And Tubbo did say something about it, and Tommy having feelings, or something. And Dream said something about it making sense. Listen, can we not talk about other people on <em>my</em> live? You can ask them." The clip ended there.</p><p>Clementine stared. "<em>Tubbo.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Listen</em>," Tubbo whined. "It was just a joke! I didn't think it'll get out of that conversation! I didn't think anyone would mention it! I didn't even remember Techno was there until I saw this clip!"</p><p>"You didn't <em>remember</em>?" Clementine honestly didn't remember he was there either. He didn't really precipitate in that conversation.</p><p>"I'm sorry!"</p><p>"Oh my god." Clementine put her head in her hands. "This is the worst. Does everyone think-?"</p><p>"Yes." Tubbo answered immediately. "They think that the rivalry was just to cover up the fact that," a little laugh. "That you two are dating."</p><p>"Do you..." Clementine rested her head on her hands, staring at her phone. "Do you think that's funny?"</p><p>"Uh, no?"</p><p>"Are you asking me?"</p><p>"Sorry." Tubbo laughed. "Sorry, sorry, big m- big woman."</p><p>The nickname made her feel slightly better for a second. Slightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but this-" she imagined dispite them not being on a video call, Tubbo did some sort of circle with his hand while he talked as to say 'this entire situation.' "This is hilarious."</p><p>"It's most certainly is not."</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Tubbo said, and it was clear from his voice he was no longer nervous, and now smiling. "You have to admit, this is hilarious!"</p><p>"It's not!" She said. Well, she would have definitely found it funny if it happened to anyone who wasn't her. But it did happen to her, and she didn't like it.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna go now."</p><p>Tubbo stopped laughing. "What?"</p><p>"I'll talk to you later, Tubzo."</p><p>"Wait, Clementine-"</p><p>She left the call.</p><p>Tubbo kept calling her, but she kept declining.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eret</strong>
</p><p>Couldn't find anyone other than yourself who'd be ready to date you?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clem groaned. At least nobody else knew she was trans and couldn't make fun of her for this rumour. It was the only positive thing about not being out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clementine</b>
</p><p>Fuck off Eret</p><p>I can't with this right now</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eret</strong>
</p><p>Wait, is everything ok?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She didn't reply. Five minutes later, Eret called. She decided to answer.</p><p>"Hello, big person." She said.</p><p>"Hello, Clementine." They said. "What's going on?"</p><p>"I..." She took a shuddering breath. "It's just... I didn't want any connection between 'tommy' and 'clementine'. And now everyone thinks we're dating, and-"</p><p>"Clem." They cut her. "It's alright. Or... It's gonna be. Look, I'm sure Tubbo never meant for that to happen, and Techno didn't either. In fact, Techno already apologized for saying something that was said in a private conversation publicly."</p><p>"He... Did?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>!" Eret smiled. "And you could think of it like that- at least now no one's gonna think you're the same person."</p><p>"Yeah." She laughed. "Yeah, you're right."</p><p>"Happy to help." They said. "You're feeling better?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so." She smiled.</p><p>"Good, I'm happy to hear that." They smiled. "So, are you going to address the situation?"</p><p>"I'm not sure." She admitted. "I mean, I should but I don't know what to say."</p><p>"Well, you should probably figure it out by tonight." When Clementine made a confused sound in response, they kept talking. "I mean, you're streaming as Clementine tonight, right?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, she completely forgot about that.</em>
</p><p>"Oh god Eret, what am I gonna do?"</p><p>"You'll be alright, I believe in you!"</p><p>"You believing in me isn't going to fix my problems!"</p><p>Eret laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, time to stream came around. (Tubbo kept calling and sending messages asking for forgiveness, but she didn't reply. She just wanted some time to calm down. She'll reply to him tomorrow.)</p><p>For the first ten minutes everything went pretty much fine. Of course, some people in the chat asked if she was actually dating Tommy, but she just ignored it. And than the first donno came.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Hey Clem, I really love your videos and I just wanted to know- are you actually dating tommyinnit? If so- pog! I think you two are really cute together :D"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. "No guys, I'm not actually dating Tommy. It was just some misunderstanding."</p><p>Nobody seemed to believe her, and she spent the rest of the stream telling people that she and Tommy actually weren't together.</p><p>"Guys we barley even talk, seriously."</p><p>"Techno probably misunderstood something in that conversation. I mean, <em>I </em>wasn't there, but I'm sure that's what happened."</p><p>"No guys, I'm sure Tommy isn't secretly in love with me either."</p><p>And the tip of the iceberg:</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME 100$ TO SAY I'M DATING TOMMYINNIT?! I'M NOT DATING HIM!"</p><p>She threatened to close the stream.</p><p>The doonos stopped coming, but the chat was still filled with people thinking she was secretly dating tommyinnit. Oh, if only they knew.</p><p>Clementine was seriously getting tired from all of those comments when she finally got it- a way to shut them up. Something absolutely brilliant, that would definitely stop them from shipping her with Tommy. She didn't realize how she didn't think of it sooner.</p><p>"Guys, seriously, I'm not dating Tommy, I'm not even into men! I'm a lesbian!"</p><p>Oh god bless her revolution from the week before.</p><p>The chat was immediately filled with lesbian hearts and supportive messages.</p><p>She spent the rest of the stream smiling and feeling way better than before.</p><p>When the stream ended, she immediately got another call. Deciding she felt better because she came out as a lesbian, Clementine decided to accept Tubbo's call.</p><p>"Look, Tubbo, I get that you didn't mean to make the entire internet to think I was dating myself, I don't blame you, I just needed some time." She said before he could apologize. "And well... You're, right, it is kinda funny. Wilbur actually send me multiple messages- like, Clementine me, saying that he'll kill me if I ever break his brother's heart. It was kind of sweet actually." She chuckled. It was more than just kind of sweet, and it made a giant smile appear on her face, despite how bad she felt at the time she got the messages, but she wasn't going to admit that. "Anyways, I forgive you. You just have to remember nobody but you and Eret knows that I'm Clementine, so everyone on the smp also thought we were dating, and let me tell you, I got some weird messages-"</p><p>"Uh, Tommy?"</p><p><em>Shit, </em>she thought. <em>That wasn't Tubbo's voice.</em></p><p>Since Tubbo has been calling her all day, she just assumed it was him again and didn't bother to check who the caller actually was.</p><p>Clementine could feel her heart drop. "You're not Tubbo." She said dumbly.</p><p>"Uh, no, I'm... I'm not." <em>Ranboo</em> said slowly.</p><p>Clementine ended the call.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>She could feel every bit of happiness leaving her body.</p><p>
  <em>What has she done?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told you guys the twitter thing wasn't what you think it was :)) (although I think one person in the comments did figure it out)<br/>ANYWAYS I hope you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: panic attack at the beginning, you can just skip that part.<br/>Big thank you to my wife, my beloved, makingusernameishard, for helping me write that part, and for all the help in general :)</p><p>(Also the vlog... The vlog!!! And clingy duo meet up kjsks)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clementine felt like she couldn't breath.</p><p>She didn't know what to do, what was she supposed do? She felt the walls close in, her skin felt too hot, and too itchy, and too much-</p><p>What if ranboo hated her now? What if he told everyone?</p><p>But... Ranboo wouldn't do that, would he?</p><p>She knew he wouldn't, rationally, because Ranboo wasn't like that at all. He couldn't be. A large part of Ranboo's fanbase was lgbtq+, and more specifically, under the trans umbrella. There was just no way he was transphobic. But she wasn't thinking very rationally at the moment.</p><p>She felt sick. She decided to go the bathroom, but her legs felt like jelly and her vision was blurry, and it took her way longer than usual to get there.</p><p>She collapsed almost immediately on the floor, and hunched over the toilet. Nothing came out.</p><p>Her face were wet, she realised. She wasn't sure when, but she started crying.</p><p>Everything just felt so unreal, not that long ago (<em>or maybe it was long ago? She was no longer sure what the time was</em>.) Clementine was streaming and having fun, and now she was on the bathroom floor, crying over someone who wasn't even really her friend finding out she's trans.</p><p><em>Not finding out, </em>she thought. <em>She told him. It was all her fault</em>.</p><p>Time started blurring together.</p><p>She didn't know how or when she moved from the bathroom back to her room, but it happened.</p><p>Upon calming down a bit, she checked her phone and, <em>holy hell</em> it's been forty five minutes since the call with Ranboo. <em>Is it really been that long and she didn't notice?</em></p><p>She saw she had one missed call from Ranboo, and one new message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ranboo</strong>
</p><p>Hey, I won't call or text anymore because I'm sure what happened must really overwhelm you, and if you'll feel like talking I'm sure you'll text me yourself. And if I'm interpreting this correctly, than I am terribly sorry I found out like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p>He was being... Really nice about this.</p><p>It was weird. She and Ranboo weren't even close- he was Tubbo's friend, not hers. But the way he texted her...</p><p>She hesitated, before pressing the 'call' bottom.</p><p>It took three rings for Ranboo to answer.</p><p>"Hello Ranboob." She said.</p><p>Ranboo sighed. "That's not my name."</p><p>"I know." She started fidgeting with her hands. <em>This was stupid. Why did she call him?</em></p><p>"Look, Tommy..." Ranboo paused. "Or, uh, Clementine?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's uh... It's Clementine." She said weakly.</p><p>"Okay." Ranboo said. "Okay."</p><p>She stared at the screen. "Okay?"</p><p>"Yeah!" He said. "I mean... You're trans, right? That's what you're telling me? And she her pronouns?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Than that's okay."</p><p>"Okay." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's... Nice to hear."</p><p>"Did you think I would judge you?" He didn't sound offended, but genuinely curious and surprised.</p><p>"No! It's just... It's scary."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that." Ranboo hummed. "Anyway, look. I won't tell anyone. Promise. I was only calling because Tubbo was worried about you, he said you two had a fight and that you're not answering him and he asked me to call you. I'm sorry that it ended up like this."</p><p>"It's fine, it's not your fault." She dismissed him.<em> Did Tubbo really care about her that much?</em></p><p>"I still feel bad thought." Ranboo admitted. "And just so you know, uh... Me too."</p><p>Clementine froze. "You..."</p><p>"Yes." He (she?) said. "So... I wouldn't have judged you. I mean, I wouldn't have anyways, because judging people for being trans is just wrong, but... Yeah."</p><p>"Oh." She cleared her throat. "Have I misgendered you this entire time?"</p><p>"Oh, no, no! I do use he/him, I just also use they/them." He... They explained. "I'm nonbinary."</p><p>Clementine didn't miss the way Ranboo sounded so relieved when they said those words.</p><p>"Well, thank you for telling me." She said. "I know we're not really close, and that I didn't mean to come out to you, but I do appreciate you, and this conversation."</p><p>"Thank you." The smile in their voice was clear. "I appreciate you to. And I'm again sorry I found out like this."</p><p>"It's fine." She shrugged. "It sort of forced you to come out to me too."</p><p>"No, it didn't. You didn't force me to do anything, I chose to come out, because what you did, even if you didn't mean to do it, inspired me." Ranboo's words made her heart feel warm. "Plus..." They suddenly sounded more nervous and Clementine held the phone closer to her face. "It was about time I tell somebody. Keeping it a secret is really taking a toll on me. I can imagine how hard it is for you, handling two channels."</p><p>"Wait," Clementine gaped. "What?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah." Ranboo chuckled.</p><p>"Ranboo, you're telling me that <em>I'm</em> the first person that you told? The fucking first? This is your first time coming out and it's to <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, but it's not a big deal."</p><p>"Not a big deal?!" Clementine screeched. "This is your first coming out, it's a huge deal!"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"<em>You guess</em>?!"</p><p>"Well, yeah, it is." Ranboo was clearly smiling. "And you know what? I'm glad that I told you."</p><p>Clementine throat felt dry suddenly. "You're glad...?"</p><p>"Yeah." Ranboo confirmed. "I'm glad you're the first person I came out to. Even if it wasn't an ideal coming out, I'm still glad that it's you. It was the right decision."</p><p>"Ranboo, I don't..." Clementine cleared her throat. "Uh, thank you. Memory bo- memory child."</p><p>"I'm older than you."</p><p>"Still a child."</p><p>"Fair enough." Ranboo laughed.</p><p>"But, hold on, wait." She said and Ranboo hummed in response. "You didn't even tell Tubbo? Really?"</p><p>"Well, I told him when I started questioning I might not be a guy, but we haven't talked about it since. But he wouldn't be surprised if I tell him." Ranboo sighed. "I don't know, I just want to be sure before I come out to people. There are so many labels, and, and pronouns. Like, I'm pretty sure I am nonbinary. It feels like this term fits. But than, I feel comfortable with both he and they, but with they more, but I don't think I'm ready to give up on he. And than, there's also neopronouns, which are really cool, and I'm pretty sure I use those too, but I'm not sure which ones, because there are so many-"</p><p>"Ranboo, hey." She hesitated. "Is it still Ranboo?"</p><p>"Yeah." They laughed. "I did chose this name myself on propose."</p><p>"Right." She laughed too. "Well, anyways, you don't have to decide on which pronouns you use right now. And I don't really know a lot about neopronouns, like, barely anything, but if you want to try some, I'm definitely here to help."</p><p>"Thank you, Clem." They said, the nickname sliping easily. "And I'm here if you want to try some too."</p><p>"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stick with she/her." She laughed. "So on stream, do I still call you only he, or?"</p><p>"Uh, you can slip in some They, people might not notice or think you just got confused. I just want a chance to privetely come out to Tubbo first. What about you? Who else knows?"</p><p>"Just Tubbo and Eret. And well, my parents and doctor, but I don't think you'll talk to them."</p><p>"You can never know."</p><p>Clementine raised an eyebrow. "Are you stalking my family?"</p><p>"More like stalking you."</p><p>"Well, that's concerning."</p><p>Ranboo laughed.</p><p>"But, you know. Still call me 'Tommy' and he when I'm streaming on my main, and than 'Clementine' and she when it's on my 'it'sClem'."</p><p>"Got it." They said. "Wait..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Wilbur doesn't know?"</p><p>Clementine groaned. "Why do people keep asking that?"</p><p>"Well, I just assumed he'll be the first person you'll tell. Isn't he like your brother or something? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think it's just a bit."</p><p>"It's not." She sighed. "I'm just... Sacred he wouldn't accept it."</p><p>"Clementine, it's Wilbur. There's a three minutes long video on youtube of him saying trans rights."</p><p>"I know, I know! But it might be different when it's..." Just voicing that though was difficult.</p><p>"When it's you?" Ranboo finished for her.</p><p>She sighed. "Yeah."</p><p>"It wouldn't be different."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"You don't have to tell him if you're not ready, but he'll be okay with it."</p><p>"I mean, I know, but..." She shaked her head. "I'll do it eventually."</p><p>"Okay." Ranboo said. "I'll be there with you when you're ready, if you'll want me there."</p><p>She smiled. "I might take you up on that."</p><p>"Good." They hummed. "Oh, and uh, one more thing I want to tell you."</p><p>"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows curiously.</p><p>Whatever it was she expected will happened, it most definitely wasn't what actually happened.</p><p>Clementine yelped and dropped her phone to the floor as Ranboo opened their camera and revealed how they looked like.</p><p>"Ranboo!" She screeched. "You can't just do that!"</p><p>"But I want to." He said. "You - accidently- told me something about yourself, and I wanted to show you something about myself too."</p><p>"But you already came out to me!" She protested. "Ranboo, you idiot, you literally don't own me shit. I can't believe you just did that."</p><p>"I know I don't own you anything, but I mean, Tubbo already knows what I look like, and I feel like you and I are closer now, so it felt fitting."</p><p>"Yeah, I think we're closer now too." She smiled.</p><p>"Hey, Clem?"</p><p>"Yeah, Ranboob?"</p><p>"Still not my- uh. Just pick up the phone. I'm getting tired of staring at your celling."</p><p>Clem laughed and did as she was told.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They ended up being in that call for over an hour, and Clementine realised Ranboo wasn't as bad as she originally thought. Well, she never actually hated him, and the whole jealous bit was just, well, that, a bit, but they were never the closest.</p><p>But that definitely changed.</p><p>Clementine and Ranboo got really close after that conversation, and started a habit of calling eachother every day at four to talk about basically everything. (Mostly to make fun of cisgender people.)</p><p>"No, but Tubbo is like, an honorary nonbinary." Ranboo said.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? It's Tubbo! There's nothing honourable about him!"</p><p>So it was pretty great.</p><p>Clementine realised she forgot to tell Tubbo that Ranboo knew.</p><p>She and Tubbo had made up after that first call between her and Ranboo. She told him all the things she accidentally said to Ranboo, and he apologized countless times. Between all of the apologies, she must have forgotten to mention what happened.</p><p>Tubbo found out about two weeks later, when him and Clementine were on a call together, just chilling before a lore stream, when Ranboo joined the call.</p><p>"Oh, hey boo!" Tubbo said happily.</p><p>"Hey Tubbo." Ranboo replied. "Hey Clem."</p><p>"Hello, mx boob." Clementine said. In one of her conversations with Ranboo they talked about terms like 'mr' and 'ms' and Ranboo said they preferred mx.</p><p>"Still not my name, clem." They laughed.</p><p>"Wait." Tubbo said. "You... What?"</p><p>Clementine titled her head, confused. "What?"</p><p>"Ranboo, you know?!"</p><p>"Know...?" Ranboo asked confused.</p><p>"Know about Clementine!"</p><p>"Oh!" Clem said. "Yeah, I told him."</p><p>"Wha- When?!"</p><p>"After the whole 'Clementine and Tommy' are dating scandal. He called, I thought it was you, answered and said some shit about being trans... But it's all good now. I saw their face. He's quite handsome."</p><p>"Shut up!" Ranboo said and a noise was heard from their side of the call, indicating he hit his computer. Clementine laughed.</p><p>"You saw his face?!"</p><p>"It was my way of paying her back for accidently coming out to me!"</p><p>"And I already told them, they don't own me anything." Clementine rebuked.</p><p>"It's not about owning- shut up, I just phrased it wrong! I felt comfortable enough telling you!"</p><p>"I know, I know, mx boob."</p><p>"Thank y- hey, no, stop that!"</p><p>Clementine laughed.</p><p>"Wait- they? Mx?" Tubbo asked.</p><p>Clementine froze. "Did I just outed someone? Ranboob! You told me you told him!"</p><p>"I did!" He protested, and than, with a little less confident. "Didn't I?"</p><p>"Uh, no, I think I would remember it." Tubbo said.</p><p>"Jesus Ran, you really are memory child, aren't you?" Clementine grumbled.</p><p>"Oh." Ranboo said. "I thought I told you."</p><p>"You didn't. I mean, a few months back you said you were questioning, but..."</p><p>"Oh, well, no longer questioning. I'm nonbinary." This time, he sounded way more confident than when they came out to Clem. "He/they pronouns. I'll probably add some neopronouns later, but that's it for now."</p><p>"Ok, pog." Tubbo smiled. "When you settle on a neopronouns, let me know."</p><p>"Will do." Ranboo smiled too.</p><p>The comfortable silence was break by, of course, Clementine.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tubbo, did you just say 'pog' after they came out to you?"</p><p>"Um, yeah?" Tubbo said. "I said it when you came out too!"</p><p>"Yeah, but I was freaking out about the fact that I just came out and didn't really noticed what you said! I can't believe that's how you react to people coming out to you. <em>Pog</em>."</p><p>"Is it a bad reaction?" Tubbo sounded geniounly concerned.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? That's the best reaction! I can't believe I didn't react like that when he came out to me!"</p><p>"Well, you can do it the next time someone comes out to you." Ranboo assured her.</p><p>"You think so?" She asked hopefully.</p><p>Ranboo smiled. "Positive."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The fans were thrilled to find out about 'Tommy's' and Ranboo's new found closeness.</p><p>It happened on a geoguessr stream, about a week after Tubbo found out, and three after Clementine's and Ranboo's original conversation.</p><p>It was her, Wilbur and Ranboo playing together (Tubbo was supposed to be there too, but he had to cancel) and Wilbur was the one streaming.</p><p>The chat loved the trio, but not as much as they loved what was revealed during the stream.</p><p>"Yeah, why don't you reveal your face, Ranboo?" Wilbur asked after a donno about Ranboo's face reveal came. "Are you this hideous?" He asked jokingly.</p><p>"He's not, actually." Clementine cut in before Ranboo could answer. "I thought he looked like a straight up monster, but than he showed me his face, and nope, just a regular handsome dude. I swear, everyone will simp fro him if he revealed his face, but he just refuse!"</p><p>"People simp for me even if I don't show my face." Ranboo argued.</p><p>"You mean, Tubbo simped for you before he saw your face." Clementine said.</p><p>Ranboo laughed. "That he did."</p><p>During that little exchange, Clementine got notifications from the group chat 'bench trio'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo</strong>
</p><p>Is 'dude' a gender neutral trrm? Or is Clem bing transphobic to yu, boo?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ranboo</strong>
</p><p>Good question. Clem, are you being transphobic right now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine</strong>
</p><p>Fuck you, of course it's a gender neutral term.</p><p>And Ran, you said you were fine with me calling you that!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo</strong>
</p><p>If its a gender neutral term, dos it mace you a dude too?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine</strong>
</p><p>Fuck yeah, of course I'm a dude!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo</strong>
</p><p>Oky Dude.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clementine snorted.</p><p>Focusing back on the stream, she noticed the chat was going crazy.</p><p>"Wait, why's the chat freaking out?" She asked.</p><p>"Tommy, you..." Wilbur swallowed. "Did you just said you saw Ranboo's face?!"</p><p>"Oh." She blinked dumbly. "Yeah, I did big dubs. He showed me his face."</p><p>"Ranboo, what?" Wilbur said. "I thought only Tubbo knew what you looked like!"</p><p>"Well, he was. But now Cle- Tommy knows too. So only Tommy and Tubbo now, and it'll probably stay like that, for now. And it just happened during a call. It's kinda new, only a few weeks ago." Luckily, no one seemed to notice Ranboo's near slip up, as they were more focused on the fact that 'Tommy' apparently knew what Ranboo looked like.</p><p>"Yeah, it definitely 'just happened'. He scared the shit out of me, just opening the camera in the middle of a conversation with no warning!" Clem complained.</p><p>Wilbur laughed. "Ranboo, did you really?"</p><p>"It just felt like the right time!" Ranboo defended themselve.</p><p>The stream went pretty well after that, and 'allium duo' trended on twitter.</p><p>Clementine might have not came out to Ranboo by choice, but she was definitely glad she did. She might not have been as close to them as she was to Tubbo, but she still considered them her best friend, and she only regretted not becoming friends with them sooner.</p><p>And with two of her best friends now knowing she was trans, she couldn't remember ever being happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ALLIUM DUO! ALLIUM DUO SUPREMACY! also bench trio :)</p><p>After two chapters in a row ending with cliffhangers, I give you, a super fluffy chapter! Don't get used to it tho :) /j</p><p>Also, please forgive me for taking the opportunity to call out Ranboo's fanbase :)</p><p>Also ksjsk I cut my hair short for the first time and the gender euphoria I'm feeling-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>